


【卡鸣】失之交臂

by Loche



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loche/pseuds/Loche
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【卡鸣】失之交臂

旗木卡卡西将绷带缠紧在右手上，在牙齿的帮助下简单打了个结。  
在他脚下奇形异状的岩石纵深交错，一路延伸至遥远的地平线，高大耸立的袤竹穿插其间直通天际，四野穹下都被填得满满当当。  
这景色过于眼熟了。  
他敛了心绪，三十几年过去了，早已没有神伤的余力。  
回到营地时已是暮色苍茫。日薄西山，夕阳将那片岩石和石下坐着的青年镀上一层浑浊的红色。  
“辛苦了，卡卡西老师。”  
漩涡鸣人坐在晕光之中，半倚着岩石浏览一份加急送来的文件。他没有抬头，半垂的眼睑肃穆而专注，坚实的身体仿佛与身后的岩石融为一体。  
“你知道你不必跟来的吧，鸣人。”  
卡卡西其实颇为无奈，自己这位在六年前便成为火影日渐成熟的学生与恩师日发相像。工作上的事应对自如自不肖多提，性子也是难得地沉了下来，使人很难相信他曾经被人叫做意外性No.1的忍者。唯一令人费解的是，每当他要出外勤任务，七代目总是能提前完成手中的工作，得空陪他一起。  
鸣人落在纸面上的目光一滞，抬眼一瞥，便将卷轴丢在一旁。  
“饶了我吧。只是很想休假而已。长时间憋在火影办公室里简直就是地狱模式，我哪坐得住。”他伸了个懒腰，不咸不淡地抱怨着，身后的火影羽织随他站起来的动作垂坠下来，上等的布料没有留下一丝褶皱，“再说少了出外勤的机会，我能出来看看世界的途径也不过就村际访问和陪你而已。好了，现在把手伸出来吧。”  
隐藏在袖子和护手下面淡淡的血腥味没能逃过他的鼻子。  
“这么快就看腻了木叶的风景可不行，不出意外的话，打底还要再看个二十年呢。”  
卡卡西受伤的手被人轻柔地托在掌心，皮肤接触到的绷带传来细腻的触感，虽然只是一触即离，仍留下些许热度。  
“真奢侈，阳之力的用法。说起来最近确实感到腰部附近隐隐作痛，有什么办法吗？”  
卡卡西说着咬下护手，解开了缠在上面的绷带，下面的皮肤光洁如新，已经痊愈了。  
“得寸进尺，老师。”鸣人隐有深意地笑了笑，半个身子的重量压在他身上，伏在他耳边轻声呓语：“已经上了年纪就不要逞强了。你明明知道我能做得比你更好。”  
他就着这个姿势将青年拥入怀中，插入发间的手指收紧，予以对方些许惩戒般的刺痛感：“还早一百年呢，小鬼。”  
“不试试怎么……唔……”  
鸣人的话被卡卡西吞入口中。两人懒洋洋地啃着对方的嘴唇，少了的那份恋人间的温存软语由更为激烈的亲呢举措来补充，气氛很快变得燥热难当。  
“不去帐篷？”  
卡卡西在接吻的间隙低喘着问道。  
“等不了了。”  
青年的手毫无章法地扯着他的衣服，一句话没说完，又把舌头塞进他嘴里。  
欲望驱使的身体被压倒在地上，岩石的质地没有扬起多少灰尘，衣物一件件散落一旁。一直到天边红霞渐度至夜色的深蓝。  
和漩涡鸣人在一起，既是必然，也是一个猝不及防的意外。  
因为工作的缘故，战后他们几乎每天都呆在一起。长时间的共处一室令两人的身体自发自觉地适应了对方的存在，彼此的步调愈发接近。这是自然放松的状态，硬要说的话，大概很像是日久生情。所以当漩涡鸣人在汇报任务结束后，有意无意地提起是否要一起生活时，卡卡西还花几秒钟的时间让自己的思绪从报告中出离，而后想都没想地点了头。  
或许是因为从告白开始就过于草率，卡卡西总觉得他们之间缺少了点什么。当他望向那个男孩支起的短发和灿烂的笑容时，一个影影绰绰的轮廓浮出在他脑海里，挥之不去。  
后来他隐约觉察到，在他们之间不是缺少什么，而是多了点多余的存在。  
卡卡西不清楚男孩是否也知道这件事，但既然他不问，卡卡西便也能昧着良心地佯装无事发生。  
欢爱后的身体疲乏不堪，远比战斗更要消耗精力，当他从青年身上翻下来时连一根手指头都懒得再抬。漩涡鸣人侧卧在他身边，扯过羽织掩住两人赤裸的身体，支起手臂看着他。  
“何必在我面前逞强。”  
卡卡西瞄了眼他身上的淤痕，有点后悔自己下手不知轻重。但后背传来的阵阵刺痛感提醒他青年已经很好地报复了回来，所以也算两不相欠。  
这样就不必愧疚了。  
“老师我可是很辛苦的，你就不要说风凉话了吧。”  
鸣人不置可否，视线又投向天上那轮皎洁的圆月。  
“月が绮丽ですね（今晚的月色真美）。”  
他顺着那方向望过去，夜空中无云无雾，明朗开阔。明月在繁星的簇拥下高悬其间，皎皎若谪仙，清明如秋水。  
一丝微风拂过他的面容。卡卡西想着，风也温柔。  
但他没有回应，也不知该如何回应。眼前俊美的青年模样与另一人重叠在一起。于是最终他只是回答说：“该去睡了，鸣人。”  
如果人心也如伤口般能用阳之力恢复如初该有多好。  
卡卡西心里偶尔会冒出这种不切实际的想法。他很清楚这只是自欺欺人，有时也会陷入令人寝食难安的愧疚感当中。这时他会抚摸着左眼，放任自己溺入回忆的深海。  
很奇怪，这么多年过去了，宇智波带土的面容从未模糊在时间的洪流里，反随他的年龄增长而一同成长，始终保持和他同龄。年少时秘而不宣的爱恋亦是如此，本该褪色的情感在时间的冲洗下明艳更胜往昔。写轮眼上承载的刻骨铭心的爱意从未消失，但红线彼端系起的那人早已步入净土，拥抱迟来的安眠。所以这份回忆仅属于他，也仅限于此。  
讽刺的是，在写轮眼被夺走后，是漩涡鸣人赋予他新的光明。少年与曾经的宇智波带土如出一辙，以至于他稍恍个神，便要错认自己真实的爱意。  
他想起他们刚宣布关系时宇智波佐助对他严厉到近似警告发言，以及日向雏田恳求般的叮嘱。  
“卡卡西，如果你伤害了他，我决不会放过你。”  
“拜托了卡卡西老师，请好好对待他。”  
在那个宛如太阳一般的金发男孩身边有太多人深爱着他，可他偏偏选择了卑劣地利用他的感情来宽慰伤痛的自己。又或者鸣人只是和他相处太久才将习惯错当成爱情，抱着这样的自我安慰，卡卡西能让自己好受一点。一边享受着他毫无保留的爱，另一方面又在暗地里期待他能发现自己的三心二意，主动离开，体面分手。  
他们在一起的七年时间里，卡卡西不知道错过了多少纪念日和生日，偶尔也会有出格的争吵与矛盾，潜意识里他以为这样能让男孩知难而退，偏偏漩涡鸣人是越战越勇，宁可撞得头破血流也不愿松开他的手。  
他们的第一次性体验就是一场灾难。两人都喝了不少酒，不顾旁人错愕的目光撕咬着彼此的嘴唇一路跌跌撞撞走出酒馆，最终停在酒馆背面肮脏的小巷子，夜晚木叶缤纷的彩灯照不进的阴暗角落。卡卡西将他推搡在掉皮的墙面上翻了个个，抓起他的胯将裤子扯到他的大腿上。两只手指从身后伸进他的嘴里，在被他用唾液简单润湿后抵上他的后穴。  
他草率地抽插了两下，随即解开自己的腰带。肉刃强行撑开狭窄的甬道的尖锐痛感让两人都倒抽一口冷气。鸣人的脸颊摩擦着墙灰，酒精让他意识模糊。但他可以肯定有不少血流了出来，抽插的举动为此顺滑许多。在他身后的男人用力掰开他的臀瓣，灼热的视线落在两人的交合处。  
鸣人从未有过这类经历，卡卡西至今所学也不过纸上谈兵，只知道遵循着本能从彼此身上掠夺快感。  
“在想什么？”  
鸣人刚从公务中收回思绪，立刻就注意到了身旁人的心不在焉，于是好奇地问他。他们正在返回木叶的路上，尚维持着高速奔跑的动作。  
“想起我们的第一次。”  
“哈？”金发青年讶异片刻，旋即暧昧地笑了，“那可真是有够激烈的，不是吗？”  
“很感谢你只用了激烈这个词。”  
“什么嘛，卡卡西老师又露出这种表情了。”  
鸣人拉着他急停，过于粗鲁的动作让卡卡西摔在他身上。  
“还是这么毛毛躁躁。”  
卡卡西试图撑起自己，又被拽了回去。在他身下的小疯子勒住他的腰，让两个人就这样躺在大马路中间。  
“不要露出这样的表情。”  
鸣人其实不记得那晚是怎么结束的。但他第二天在床上醒来时很清爽，身体被清理过，受伤的地方也被妥善处理，唯一剩下的就只有爽到脚趾的快感记忆和被酒精洗过的脑袋。卡卡西在那之后躲了他好几个月，一直到他觉得这个男人会让他们此生再不相见，才又带着这种表情出现在他面前。  
“我很抱歉，鸣人。”  
冷漠的、懒散的、凌厉的、温和的。无论哪一个都是他真实的老师，但绝不是现在这个，眼下泛着淤青，眼角下垂，愧疚、不安，甚至躲闪着他的视线。  
漩涡鸣人那时并不知道他在道歉些什么，他只是为自己老师的难过而难过。于是他挠了挠头，本能地拥抱住低气压的男人，温暖驱散了阴云。  
为什么要道歉呢？这本来就不是他的错。两个成年人你情我愿的事情，更何况他们都乐在其中。而且他已经不是个小孩子了，不需要卡卡西为他的行为负责。可他的直觉告诉他不该说这些，于是他将自己的脸颊贴紧在男人的面罩上，轻抚着他的背：“我原谅你了。”  
不论发生什么，我都会原谅你，我已经原谅你了。  
“容我提醒，那件事已经过去六七年了。再怎么不成熟也要有个限度。”  
而现在的鸣人不仅知道那个表情的含义，更知道该怎样安抚他的情绪。  
“如果十年前我听到你对我说这个话，我一定会觉得你撞坏了头。”卡卡西笑着回道，这让金发青年松了口气。  
“追忆从前是人变老的标志。”  
“而你刚刚还在说我不成熟。”  
“老和成熟是两个概念。现在快从我身上爬起来，你最近是不是长胖了几斤？我要被压死了。”  
卡卡西白了他一眼，拉着他一起站起来。  
“快停下，不然就轮到我嫌弃你了。你还记得你十六岁的美少年身材吗？长期的官僚主义生活显然已经让你松懈了。”  
“嘿！”鸣人不满地拍开他的手，“你只是嫉妒我长得快比你高了，还有我完美的肌肉线条。”  
“哈。我记得上次量身高的时候你还是比我矮一厘米。顺便如果你肚子上那团肉也算腹肌的话，那我就勉强同意你的后半句话。”  
两人拌嘴间，卡卡西帮助鸣人拍落他羽织上的尘土。  
回到木叶的漩涡鸣人又坐回了他的火影办公桌后面。长期以来他一直将火影作为梦想的目标，却也未曾想过这简单的称呼上肩负的沉重使命。小时候的他羡慕猿飞日斩威严赫赫的模样，也羡慕四处听来波风水门的英雄之姿，却不曾想原来火影大部分时间里其实都被局限在一方小小的空间里，对着繁复的文字绞尽脑汁。运筹帷幄非他所长，好在有旗木卡卡西常伴左右，总让他能静下心，在学习中思考，在思考中成长。  
那么如果当初成为火影的是名为宇智波带土的青年，卡卡西也会像现在一样陪伴在他身边吗？  
他们在木叶的大门前分开，卡卡西去了慰灵碑那里，几十年雷打不动，任务结束后一定要过去站上一会。鸣人曾有一次提议与他同往，被他干脆拒绝了。  
但他们又未曾真正分开。办公室里巨大的窗户正对着影岩山，六双先辈的眼睛时时刻刻刺在他背上，提醒他勤勉发奋，克己奉公。旗木卡卡西的雕像亦在其中，恼人程度甚至超过了自家老爸，总能让他分心去想一些根本不重要的东西。  
这其中就包括男人深爱着宇智波带土的事实。  
是的，一点都不重要。鸣人其实早就知道这些，并在一开始就做好准备不会插足他们的感情。他觉得自己只要给予就好，爱情是无条件的，不管你爱的人爱谁都一样。也没听说过太阳向生长在这片大地上的生物索取能量，不是吗？  
挚友佐助曾劝诫过他，总有一天他会为此后悔。可惜他那时年轻，听不出话中隐藏的未来图景，便是如现在这般，勉强维持快乐的假象，内地里一潭死水。  
不相爱就是不相爱，再多的付出也只是单方面的自我满足而已。  
他从抽屉里拿出两对铃铛摊在桌上。一对明显有些年头，做工粗糙，红绳上拴着两个略微变形的空心金属球；另一对则是崭新的，一个金色一个银色，由两人的编扭成绳的发丝系起，是他托工匠花几个月的时间打造的。两者的实物价值简直天差地别，偏偏在感情上的价值又恰好相反，一个是男人与此生挚爱的羁绊，另一个则是空有华丽外表的低劣模仿。  
卡卡西大概不会想起来了，今天是他们在一起七周年的纪念日，就如三年前他提议同去慰灵碑的那天一样。他怀中放着这对新的铃铛，想让自己勇敢一点，再迈出一步，跨过那条界限。  
结果在计划的开端部分就被无情拒绝了，于是这对铃铛也被雪藏至今。  
他提起那串小东西，自嘲地笑了笑，想将之丢入垃圾桶内。伸出的手又几次收回，最终还是将铃铛重新收进怀里。  
最后一次，如果老师在今天记起来了，我就说出来。被拒绝也好，起码不要让自己后悔。  
要说木叶的月亮与土之国边境的有什么区别，大抵就是沾染了太多城市的气息，流光华彩更胜一筹，在云层和灯火的映衬下热闹而圆满，少了那么几分清冷气，更不容易让人黯然神伤。  
漩涡鸣人坐在公寓的屋顶，看着圆月自西向东缓慢运动，手指在夜间寒风中变冷发麻，而他等的那个人始终没有出现。  
奇妙的是，他感到心痛的同时，也感到解脱。  
卡卡西老师会找到真心相爱的人，就算不是自己也没关系，他会送上祝福的。  
在被自己的爱束缚了这么久，希望他今后能自由。  
旗木卡卡西回到公寓时还亮着灯，夜晚的低温为他打上一层薄薄的露水。他在踏入玄关的那一刻就敏锐地察觉到了不同寻常的地方。  
金发青年从卧室里探出头，微笑着说：“今天呆得格外久呀。”  
卡卡西一边扫视着周围，一边认真地回答：“嗯。今天有很重要的事。”  
鸣人见状叹了口气，来到他跟前与他平视：“我也有很重要的事要跟你讲。”  
他点了点头：“我看出来了。”  
漩涡鸣人有着十分动人的蓝眼睛，那双眼睛里总是饱含着各种丰富的情绪而丝毫不加隐瞒。以前这双眼睛在望向他时总是带着清透饱满的爱意，现在那里的爱潜入深处，变得无迹可寻。  
“分开吧，卡卡西。我累了。”  
卡卡西在看到角落里打包好的行李箱时退后了一步，让自己伸直手臂便能揉到青年头顶蓬松的金发。  
“好。”  
他的声音硬得像块土之国的石头，从嗓子里发出来也要用上十二分的力气，只来得及发出一个音节，余下的部分全都如梗在喉，扎得内里血流不止。  
青年得知这一回答后松了口气，就像他已经预料到，就像他正在期待着一样。他像往常一样将毛巾递给了站在外面太久而变得有些潮湿的人，在卡卡西接过后又投身到整理的工作中去了。  
“今晚就走？”  
“不，没有那么匆忙。明天上午佐助会来接我。”  
“那么今晚我睡沙发吧。”  
“还是我……算了，那就麻烦你了。”  
鸣人犹豫了一下，接受了他的好意。  
卡卡西跟着他进入卧室里。两个人其实都不是什么注重生活品质的人，所以公寓在鸣人搬入后也未多做整理，白墙、木地板和单人床，少了一个人的东西，完全没有居住了七年的家的气息。  
“这个你不带走？”卡卡西提起那个以他为原型的玩偶，说不上问出这句话的自己是什么心情。鸣人露出抱歉的表情：“不，我不想带着它。你可以自己留着，或者丢掉，随你喜欢。”  
卡卡西听到后点了点头，没有过多纠缠。  
“有住的地方吗？”  
“以前的公寓还保留着，雏田说她提前帮我整理好了。”  
“嗯……”  
卡卡西想说什么，在开口之前就被他自己叫停。良久，才在背对着青年的地方低声道：“鸣人。好好照顾自己。”  
挽留的话梗在喉咙里，还是被他强行咽下。七年的伤害若也能用阳之力抚平，或许他尚留有开口的余地。走到如今这个地步，只能算他自作自受，想多说几句哄人话都找不到立场。  
不如放他自由。宇智波也好，日向也好，想必都能做得比他更好。  
鸣人忙碌的动作一顿，却没回头，而是柔声应道：“我会的，卡卡西老师。”  
明明在一起那么久了，明明坚持了那么久，偏偏是今天。  
夜深人静时的卡卡西独自躺在沙发上，手里提着一对铃铛无意识地把玩。铃铛的绳是由两人的头发编织而成，下面坠着金银两色的金属球，这是他几个月前托专门的工匠打制，直到今天凌晨才制作完工。他本打算在纪念日这天将铃铛送给那个男孩，为此他专程到慰灵碑前，向带土诉说了自己的心意，与过去的自己正式告别。  
“我想我是真的爱上鸣人了。他跟你很像，就因为这个，害我迷茫了许久，仔细想想，我并没有在他身上看到你，反而是在他身上看到了曾经的他自己。我一直都在为他的成长而骄傲，却固执地认定那是你的残影。花了这么久的时间才认识到，真是抱歉啊，带土。”  
“你会祝福我的，对吧。”  
结果还是稍晚了一步，拿到铃铛的时间晚了一步，开口的时机又晚了一步。  
卡卡西起身为自己倒了杯水，顺手将那串铃铛丢进了垃圾桶里。听工匠说三年前有人曾定制过与之相似的款式，同样是金银两色。希望那人能得偿所愿，不要如他一般。  
爱而不得。


End file.
